


Jace/Alec - Upcoming: Projects (Poll)

by dayumm_gal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayumm_gal/pseuds/dayumm_gal
Summary: Need help and mojo please :(





	Jace/Alec - Upcoming: Projects (Poll)

Hello dearies,

Need help and some mojo in finishing my incomplete projects. Please let me know your thoughts.

Which of these vid would you like to see next?

1\. Jace/Alec - Gangsta (Dark!AU)  
2\. Jace/Alec - Beautiful Crime  
3\. Jace/Alec - (Sequel to the Lavinia vid)

Apart from these I had also started on a couple of fics but seriously rusty.

Here are the plot bunnies, in case you can help me get my mojo back to finish any if interested. 

1\. Years after their breakup, Alec and Jace still have trouble seeing eye to eye. Alec being married to Simon, Jace's best friend didn't help either. But then Simon dies and then fate pushes them once again.   
Warning: Plenty of angst

2\. Jace and Alec are living together. They have tried being in a relationship but in vain. Just when they had given up, they jump into a FWB situation not heeding to Izzy's warning. 

Does any of these two have any prospects to actually be a decent story?

Please let me know your thoughts and insights.

Thank you and plenty of love!


End file.
